


Near Feral

by SassyStrider



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, DMMD Rarepair Week 2015, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sexual tension growing between him and Ryuuhou as well as Koujaku's disgust and anger for him, Koujaku decides to fall into the hands of anger and lust, resulting in what Ryuuhou had dreamed of.</p><p>The tattoo continues to grow... He is near feral.</p><p>[Written for DMMD Rarepair week. Saturday- Other characters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Koujaku in this one is sort of like when Koujaku was turning into Beastjaku, if that helps. It’s like if Koujaku met Ryuuhou before the incident at Oval Tower, but didn’t kill him. That’s why Ryuuhou talks about the rage within him and knew he would be able to grow. That’s ‘cause Koujaku’s tattoo hasn’t matured fully yet, but it’s matured some.

Ryuuhou laughed as he was roughly shoved against the wall, watching Koujaku's eye twitch in anger. "Koujaku, calm down. We've barely finished exchanging pleasantries and basic greetings ye-" Koujaku snarled, interrupting Ryuuhou's words and smashing his lips against Ryuuhou's, biting his lower lip and gripping his forearm. He dug his blunt fingernails into Ryuuhou's pale skin, making sure they left bruises. Ryuuhou's eyes widened, but then settled again, and he smiled through the pain, nonetheless. He'd been waiting for the day Koujaku snapped and went feral on him, anticipated it even. It was only a matter of time, really.

"Oi, take this off," Koujaku commanded, poking the chain of large skulls around Ryuuhou's neck and taking a step back, letting go of Ryuuhou's arm. Deciding to be obedient, he carefully removed the skulls from his neck, letting them fall to the floor. After a second of deciding, he also took off the bag around his waist that was attached to another chain of skulls. Taking his time, he slowly slipped off his left glove, deciding to be a tease and drag out the moment, making Koujaku wait. He repeated this process with the right glove, humming as he watched Koujaku glare at him, and after a second, the right glove was off as well, joining Ryuuhou's other accessories on the floor.

Before he could even reach for the light blue silk on his kimono, Koujaku became impatient, leaning in and licking a stripe up Ryuuhou's neck. After mapping out Ryuuhou's neck with his tongue and finding his pulse point, he bit down harshly on that one spot, making Ryuuhou's tense up when he felt a few pinpricks of blood well up from the deep bite. However, Koujaku sucked over the bite, leaving a noticeable hickey. He continued to mark up Koujaku's neck, littering dark bruises all over the pale expanse of Ryuuhou's neck.

Ryuuhou jolted when he felt Koujaku grope him through his kimono, and was felt no shame at already being hard. He squirmed, inhaling deeply through his nose at the feeling of friction. Koujaku trailed his lips back up to Ryuuhou's lips, and Ryuuhou immediately parted them, letting Koujaku lick the inside of his mouth and bite down against his lips. Ryuuhou moaned softly into the kiss, shaking as he twined his tongue with Koujaku's. Koujaku rubbed harder at the bulge in Ryuuhou's kimono, and he whimpered at the feeling.

"Do you want more?" Ryuuhou nodded, humming lightly in pleasure, and Koujaku positioned his knee in between Ryuuhou's thighs, grinding his knee into Ryuuhou's crotch and making him moan louder. Ryuuhou lifted his hips up, grinding back against Koujaku's leg as he enjoyed having something he could grind against. Koujaku moved his other hand so that it rested at the light blue silk that kept Ryuuhou's kimono in place and stopped grinding his hand and knee against Ryuuhou and pulled them away so he could undo the silk. The kimono opened up in the front as soon as the sash was undone, and Koujaku stopped kissing Ryuuhou's lips so that he could trail his kisses down Ryuuhou's chin and neck until he reached Ryuuhou's chest.

"Ah-!" Ryuuhou cried out when Koujaku latched his lips to Ryuuhou's right nipple and sucked on it, making little noises as he did so. Ryuuhou's nipples had always been sensitive and he didn't know how Koujaku knew this, but in his pleasure-addled mind, he found that he truly didn't care. Koujaku ran his tongue over it and bit Ryuuhou's pectoral, leaving a ring of teethmarks. Ryuuhou stroked Koujaku's hair as he licked and sucked Ryuuhou's chest, and he growled when Ryuuhou pulled on it slightly, but didn't stop him from doing so. "Your hair is so silky, Koujaku," Ryuuhou breathed out, yanking on it harder and loving Koujaku's soft groans every time he'd play with his hair. "Koujaku, you like it when I pull on your hair, don't you?" His voice was soft, but smug and Koujaku grunted in affirmation. Giggling, Ryuuhou tugged it back harshly and quickly, making Koujaku yelp and detach himself from Ryuuhou's chest.

"Don't you fucking try me, Ryuuhou," he spit, venom lacing the edges of his voice as he smacked Ryuuhou's hand out of his hair and set his hands around Ryuuhou's throat. Ryuuhou smiled, looking down at Koujaku's hands, then at his face as if to egg him on and silently tell him to do what he wanted to.

"Well? Go on, Koujaku," he cooed, lightly touching Koujaku's hands with his fingertips. Narrowing his eyes, Koujaku clamped down as Ryuuhou was taking in a deep breath, and Ryuuhou shivered in pleasure, biting his lower lip. His eyes fluttered shut, and when Koujaku squeezed harder, his jaw dropped and his mouth opened in a silent moan. Koujaku noticed Ryuuhou's face getting impossibly paler as he ran out of oxygen, but he didn't care in the slightest, until Ryuuhou shakily moved his hands to palm Koujaku through his kimono. He released Ryuuhou's throat with a 'tch' and Ryuuhou gulped down fresh air into his desperate lungs, twitching as he tried his hardest not to cum in his boxers.

As Ryuuhou was busy recovering, Koujaku disrobed and slipped his kimono off. Then, he carelessly removed the heavy neckpiece, setting it aside somewhere on the floor. Ryuuhou looked over to see Koujaku's bare chest and smirked, looking down as Koujaku took off his pants as well, then his red boxers. Once his they were off, he looked over and noticed Ryuuhou watching him in awe. Ryuuhou saw that Koujaku noticed him, and gave him a small smile.

"Your chest is always so toned, Koujaku. Your arms as well," he purred, staring at Koujaku's muscles. "Wanna show me how you can use them?" He gave Koujaku a lustful look, and Koujaku walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him until he was near the bed and then pushing him onto it forcefully. Ryuuhou fell onto the bed, and Koujaku pounced onto him, attacking his neck once again with sharp nips, drawing blood with every other one. Koujaku held down Ryuuhou's arms while he marked his neck, but when he moved up to kiss Ryuuhou, he let go of his arms and held Ryuuhou's chin with one of his hands, allowing Ryuuhou movement to do what he pleased.

Ryuuhou eagerly kissed Koujaku back, their tongues intertwining hotly as they bit each other's lips. He threaded his left hand in Koujaku's hair with an iron grip, using it as leverage while he made out with Koujaku. Koujaku seemed to kiss him harder when he toyed with his hair, so he did it as often as he could to get Koujaku to react in earnest. Using his right hand, he caressed Koujaku's chest on top of him, admiring the sculpture of his muscles as he went down even further to Koujaku's hips. Then, he moved his hands center stage to Koujaku's dick and Koujaku stopped kissing him for a second to sucked in a breath through his teeth at the first contact.

"You've been waiting this whole time, haven't you? And you didn't even touch yourself once during that process. Such a good boy, Koujaku, I'm proud. You can have your way with me in a moment, alright?" His voice was raspy from when he was choked earlier, and he smiled as he stroked Koujaku's dick and watched him pant.

"Don't treat me like some dog, Ryuuhou. I can kill you right now if I wanted," Koujaku growled, resting his hands on Ryuuhou's throat for the second time that night in warning. Ryuuhou hummed calmly, looking up at Koujaku as he twisted his wrist and watched Koujaku groan almost inaudibly at the motion.

"There, there, Koujaku. One of these days I'll show you that you're not all that. I'm allowing you to do all this to me, but I could easily stop all of this and fuck your throat senseless, but I love it when you get feral like this and absolutely wreck me. So go on, Koujaku, destroy me," he purred, moving the hand that was in Koujaku's hair to his chin, pulling him close to his face and kissing him hard.

Koujaku slowly removed his hands from Ryuuhou's throat while he pulled away from his lips. He brought his fingers to Ryuuhou's mouth and prodded his lips with them. Understanding what Koujaku wanted him to do, he opened up his mouth and let Koujaku shove his fingers into his mouth, gagging slightly when they tickled the back of his throat. He sucked at them with enthusiasm, little noises escaping his mouth every so often. He clamped down on Koujaku's fingers with his lips, humming around the digits in his mouth and coating them with a sheen of saliva. Koujaku thrust his fingers in and out of Ryuuhou's mouth, saliva sometimes leaking out of the side whenever Koujaku shoved the fingers in too deep.

After a few more seconds, Koujaku removed them from Ryuuhou's mouth, deeming them wet enough for his next task. He spread Ryuhou's legs carelessly, and Ryuuhou winced when they were spread too far. Koujaku lifted up Ryuuhou's hips and quickly shoved two fingers in Ryuuhou's asshole, making him gasp. A sharp pang of pain shocked through him, and he closed his eyes at the tight stretch. After only waiting for a half a minute, Koujaku began thrusting roughly, making Ryuuhou scream out as he held onto Koujaku. Squelching noises could be heard as Koujaku fingered him ruthlessly.

"A-ah, how br-utal, Kouja-ku," his words were broken due to the pain he felt, and he tried to relax and loosen up, but at that moment, Koujaku leaned down and bit down on Ryuuhou's neck, causing more blood to drip from his neck.

"You know, Ryuuhou, the blood on your neck reminds me of the red ink you always enjoy using. It looks lovely against your horrendously pale skin," he sneered, shoving another finger alongside the other two inside of Ryuuhou and watching as his jaw dropped in a silent scream. "This is payback for everything you did to me, Ryuuhou. You've treats me terribly before too, and now it's *my* turn." Ryuuhou nodded at Koujaku's words, his eyes still closed.

Koujaku yanked his fingers out of Ryuuhou, and Ryuuhou felt something much larger and hotter prod at his entrance. Koujaku roughly shoved his dick into Ryuuhou, and the latter arched his back, crying out with tears pricking at his eyes. Koujaku was indeed way bigger in size than the three fingers he used to prepare Ryuuhou, and the stretch burned. Shivering, Koujaku paused for a second to enjoy the tight heat, and panted loudly.

"Ryuuhou, I hate you from the very core of my being," Koujaku snarled, slamming into Ryuuhou and looking down at him with disgust. Grinning lazily, Ryuuhou met his gaze. "You're a cruel sadist with a darkened heart. I hope you go to hell, you bastard."

"You say that, yet, look at yourself. You're a beast, Koujaku, ravishing me like this," he trailed a fingertip along Koujaku's chest, tracing shapes onto his skin and clicking his nipples every so often. "Though, I don't mind, because it's you. Ever since we were young. I felt there was something special about you. A deep, burning rage that showed potential. With time, I knew I could grow it into the masterpiece you are today. Still, it will continue to grow, even."

"Shut up!" Koujaku roared, smacking Ryuuhou's face and thrusting harder into him. Ryuuhou breathed in at the burning sting on his face that resulted from the slap Koujaku delivered to him.

"I understand. Psychological issues should be discussed later. For now," his voice dropped to a whisper, "take in all the pleasure you want, Koujaku..." His voice dripped honey, and Koujaku complied with Ryuuhou's wishes continuing to thrust until Ryuuhou moaned loudly, shaking immensely. "Ahhh, Koujaku- right there," Ryuuhou keened, arching his back as jolts of pleasure ran up his spine. Koujaku gripped Ryuuhou's legs, focusing on hitting that one spot over and over repeatedly, drool slipping from Ryuuhou's mouth at the feelings he was experiencing.

He felt full, end the feeling increased every time Koujaku thrust deep inside him. Colors flashed behind his eyelids whenever his prostate was hit, and heat pooled in his abdomen. Koujaku leaned down again to Ryuuhou's chest, nibbling on one of his nipples and laving his tongue over it. His teeth scraped it, and Ryuuhou jerked as Koujaku gave attention to his other nipple.

"Koujaku... Ah, I'm going to co-" He cried out as Koujaku wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping his wet length before squeezing at the base, preventing him from cumming. "Ah-?" He looked at Koujaku questioningly before he realized what was happening: Koujaku wouldn't allow him to come. Why did he think it would be that simple?

Koujaku moved up to the side of Ryuuhou's face and breathed hotly, licking the shell of his ear and biting down on the lobe. "Do you want to cum?" Ryuuhou nodded. "How badly, whore?" He shivered at the nickname, and Koujaku noted to himself that he would absolutely call him more names. Besides, it was the truth.

"Koujaku, be a good boy and let me cum," Ryuuhou panted, licking his lips to prevent more drool from escaping the side of his mouth. Enough of it had already dripped down onto his chest, and his lips were wet with saliva.

"How about you beg for it and be a good slut?" Ryuuhou moaned, frowning at the idea of begging Koujaku of all people for release, but he knew that if he didn't, that Koujaku absolutely wouldn't let him cum. Knowing Koujaku, he'd probably force him to beg anyway, and that wasn't a bad idea, in Ryuuhou's mind. He smirked, his lips upturning.

"Make me." As soon as those words were uttered, Koujaku used his other hand to rake his nails down Ryuuhou's arm, red lines trailing after in their wake. Koujaku smashed his lips together with Ryuuhou's as he angled his thrusts so that they'd hit Ryuuhou's prostate dead-on. Ryuuhou's moans were muffled by Koujaku's lips, and Koujaku muttered words under his breath in between kissing.

"I could leave you here to jerk off yourself, or maybe just force you to your knees right now and finish on your face. Snap a cock ring on you and force you through multiple dry orgasms as I take what I wish from you until you're moaning and obeying my every command," he growled low, his voice rough and smooth as he spoke of the filthy fantasies to Ryuuhou. Ryuuhou trembled as he imagined Koujaku's words in his mind, and he whimpered. What he wouldn't give to have those happen, but perhaps on another night. Koujaku rolled one of his nipples between his calloused fingers, rubbing it with his fingertips and causing even more pinpricks of pleasure to run through him. 

"K-Koujaku, please let me come. Your rough hands feel like heaven, oh god-" His words jumbled together as Koujaku began pumping him again, mouthing at his neck as he did so. Wet sucking sounds resounded through the room, and Koujaku put pale skin between his teeth, biting down and licking the wound afterwards as if he was apologetic.

"Pathetic," he sneered as he let go of his grip on Ryuuhou's cock, and Ryuuhou spasmed as he came near instantly, white liquid arcing and landing on his abdomen. Koujaku looked down and relished the disheveled image of Ryuuhou drooling on himself, his cock still dripping cum onto his wet chest and dark marks all over his pale neck Speeding up, it only took him a few more powerful thrusts before he filled Ryuuhou with his load. His moan was so loud it was more like a roar, and it vibrated through the room. Afterwards, there was a slight ringing in his ears. Ryuuhou felt warm liquid rush inside of him, and his limbs became like jelly. 

Koujaku breathed heavily, pulling out of Ryuuhou and making a disgusted face at the cum that dribbled onto Ryuuhou's thighs. He climbed off he bed, walking over to his pile of clothing on the floor and beginning to put on his boxers. After that was his pants, and then his kimono followed shortly after. His hair was u kempt and his lips felt raw, but he didn't care in the slightest. Ryuuhou was in an even worse state, bleeding at certain points on his neck and covered in dark bruises, filled to the brim with cum that was still leaking out of him. His eyes were closed, and he looked asleep.

 _How unexpected of him to fall asleep after sex, though I don't blame him_ , Koujaku thought to himself as he fixed his kimono and put it in place. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Ryuuhou call out to him.

"You are feral, Koujaku. Almost complete... This night shall be one we both shall remember quite vividly. I hope you had fun, Koujaku," Ryuuhou murmured lazily, almost sounding as if he was in a tired daze.

"You're depraved and filthy, Ryuuhou. Know that, and know it well. There's a special place in hell for bastards like you," he spoke lowly, hatred evident in the tone of his voice as he didn't bother to look back at Ryuuhou. Without another word, he left the room, and Ryuuhou heard the front door to his house open up and close loudly. The room fell silent, the only sound audible being his soft breathing.

"Ah, I can see that unbridled rage now. How beautifully it suits him..." His voice was quiet and breathy as he smiled. With those words, he closed his and took a deep breath, getting up carefully to go take a shower and clean himself up. Once in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing all of the marks that littered his skin. "Lovely. Dare I say almost as much as my tattoos?" He lightly touched one of the bruises on his neck, then hummed. "No, not that much."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, my first time writin' buttsex. Hope I did a good job.


End file.
